


Child Rearing on the Fruity Rumpus Asshole Meteor

by chromyrose



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Babies, Bodily Functions, Ectobiology, F/F, Human/Troll Hybrids, TW: Emetophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-08
Updated: 2014-07-08
Packaged: 2018-02-08 01:28:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1921524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chromyrose/pseuds/chromyrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kanaya♥Rose</p><p>AU where they had cloned themselves a matespritbaby (combination of themselves) and raised it on the meteor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Child Rearing on the Fruity Rumpus Asshole Meteor

**Author's Note:**

> for the 2014 HSWC Bonus Round 3

Rose Lalonde's worst nightmare did not being on April 13, 2009, although up to a point that is what she had begun to believe. No, her worst nightmare began on a day with no date, as she, her brother, her girlfriendsprit, and three other trolls were hurling through paradox space, on a day the approximate equivalent of one year after the hatching of her daughter. 

“Kanaya,” she called out, not looking up from the mess in her infant's diapers. “I believe there is something terribly wrong with Aurora.” 

Kanaya came into the room, their respiteblock, as she called it, and Rose was standing at the table they used for changing Aurora's diaper; she gestured to the open cloth. Admist the ordinary excrement was some very un-ordinary thick, white goo. 

“Hmm,” Kanaya frowned, looking into the mess. “That's strange. I'm assuming it's not a human thing?” 

“Definitely not,” Rose replied quickly. “At least, it's nothing I'm aware of. You don't think she's sick, do you?” 

Kanaya looked a little helpless. “Honestly, I have no idea. I guess the best we can do is wait and see what happens, if it worsens, or goes away. She doesn't seem to be distraught...”

That much was certainly true; Aurora was lying on her back with a smile, a tiny scalemate toy in her hands that she was waving in the air while he mothers changed her. Generally speaking, Aurora was rather easy-going child for her being a mixed-species baby that often caused her mothers so much anxiety. Simply the idea of having a child at all was one that Rose and Kanaya put a lot of thought into, ever since Kanaya had happened upon the ectobiology equipment in one of the meteor's deep chambers. When she saw it, and realized what it was capable of, her first thought was that perhaps it could be used to replace the matriorb she had lost.

Soon the idea of using the ectobiological machines was on Kanaya's mind all of the time, until such a point where she could no longer contain it, and she told her matesprit what was on her mind. Rose had been surprised that Kanaya was so concerned with reproduction when the game wasn't done yet, but it became apparent that with nothing else to do on the meteor, any small detail easily became a huge distraction. And then it was both of them, deliberating whether it was worth the attempt: if they failed, it was likely that would come with negative feelings, especially if they had managed to create something to become attached to. And yet, if they succeeded, they would be saddled with a child before they were even into adulthood. 

Curiousity won out, and Rose and Kanaya each donated a sample of genetic material to the machine; in exchange, it spat out an egg. They watched over the egg, feeling both excited and anxious, for several days, until it emitted a foul odor and started cracking, spilling out a green goo. The intense emotions that accompanied that failure made Kanaya want to quit, but Rose was determined for one more try. The egg that came out was thin skinned, but opaque and burgundy colored. It was warm to the touch, especially for Kanaya, and so they smuggled all of the meteor's blankets and even Dave and Terezi's capes to build it a warm nest. And though Karkat insisted the idea of raising a grub on a godforsaken meteor was ridiculous, Rose took note of one of his turtlenecks snuggled around their egg, too. 

Aurora hatched a week later, according to Dave; she came out covered in slime, her cheeks tinted pink, crying. For the most part, she appeared human: she had a fleshy humanoid body the length of Rose's forearm, but her skin was tinted grey, and her hair was a chalky brown color. Her eyes were big, even by infant standards, though Kanaya said they were smaller than a grub's; they had pupils, too, and were bright red, though if it was to match her blood color or something she inherited from her uncle Dave, no one quite knew. There were tiny horns coming out of her head, both with hooked tips though they were barely an inch long, and while her arms and legs had hands and feet on the ends, black twin protusions came from her sides that Kanaya explained resembled grub legs. Some might say that she was an abomination, an ugly amalgamation of troll and human, but in that moment it was apparent that anyone who did would face the wrath of two very angry, very overprotective, and very in-love mothers. 

And now, nearly a year later, Rose Lalonde was fifteen years old and struggling to raise a half-alien baby. Figuring out Aurora's diet had been hell; human babies thrived only on milk, but troll grubs ate anything and everything they could put in their mouths. There was no sun to regulate a sleep schedule according to, but that didn't make it any easier to understand when Aurora was sleepy, and when it was just crankiness. Naming her was perhaps the easiest part, and even that required some debate; generally trolls were named by their lusii, and though Kanaya knew she would be playing that role she still felt discomfort with choosing a name herself. It was Rose who came up with the name, a human name that fit troll naming conventions and had a Light related meaning, and it seemed to fit the infant instantly. But for all of the trouble it was worth it every time Aurora purred, or laughed, or when she learned to crawl and started to chase her mothers around with reckless abandon. 

Since the white goo had been spotted in Aurora's diaper, Rose and Kanaya kept their eyes on their daughter like a hawk; even their sleeps were restless as they kept waking to check on her condition. But it did not show up again that night, and into the next day, and they were starting to feel a bit of relief. The next afternoon, Dave decided he was going to entertain Aurora with some of his ill rhymes, which she seemed to adore hearing; as he rapped, she laughed and gurguled happily, clapping her hands along with his beat. 

And then suddenly, Dave stopped. “Hey, Rose, your kid's kinda foaming at the mouth.” 

Rose's knitting and Kanaya's sewing hit the floor at the same time, perhaps, and both of them were crowded around Dave and Aurora in a flash. As Rose had feared, whatever it was that was oozing from Aurora's mouth appeared to be the same thing that was in her diaper the day before. She looked to Kanaya, ready to panic, but paused at the thoughtful expression on her matesprit's face. 

“Kanaya?” 

Kanaya hummed, and smeared her finger in the goo. Aurora looked confused, when she became aware of the stickiness at Kanaya's touch, and she swiped it over her face with the back of her little hand. Kanaya brought the little amount of the stuff she'd got on her finger up to her nose, and sniffed it. 

“It's cocoon silk,” she said, and then she gave a happy chuckle. “She's ready to pupate!” 

“She's going to pupate?” Rose repeated, feeling dumbfounded. “She's... oh.” 

Aurora started crying, as the silk was now covering the entire lower half of her face. It was still breathable, that much was apparent, but she seemed scared. Her hands were smearing it around but something about the gesture made Rose think she was trying to remove it. 

“Oh Aurora,” Rose murmured, picking her up and sitting her in her lap. Aurora clung to her godtier dress and choked as more of the cocoon silk came out. Rose caressed her hair helplessly, and Kanaya sat at their side. 

“She is going to be okay, Rose. Every grub goes through this, it's very natural.” 

“I don't think they usually spin their cocoons out of their mouths, do they?” Rose said a little sharply, and Kanaya frowned. 

“Well, no,” she said, reaching over to undress their baby. “But we have to trust that she is going to be fine. You said human infants can still breathe even when they are using their mouths for other things, correct? So there is no immediate risk of harm.” 

Rose sighed. “That's true, I'm sorry. I'm just nervous...”

Kanaya kissed Rose's temple and nodded. “As am I. But Aurora will be fine, we have to believe that.”

And so they waited. They took Aurora back into their room and built another nest for her, as they did when she was an egg. They kept vigil over her, attempting to comfort her over the next few hours as the silk grew around her. Soon, it was opaque, though Kanaya assured Rose that the material, like fabric, had pores that would continue to allow her to breathe. 

It was a week, according again to Dave, but to Rose it was a small eternity, before the cracks began to appear in the beautiful white chrysalis. Kanaya was the one on watch, and she used her borrowed communication device to call Rose to their respiteblock. 

“She's coming?” Rose said with a wild grin as she burst into the room, and Kanaya nodded fervently, her grin just as wide. They sat in awe as the cracks seemed to glow, and gave away to reveal little grey hands and feet. Aurora broke herself out of her cocoon, and pulled herself into a seated position, blinking at the world around her as she adjusted. She was a bit larger now, Rose noted, and her eyes were more properly proportioned. When she recognized her mothers she beamed, revealing tiny little pointed teeth, four on the top, and four more on the bottom. 

“Mama!” She squealed, reaching. Kanaya picked Aurora up out of the sopor slime of her coon, and held her close; Rose wiped some of the sopor off of her cheeks, ignoring the tears that were on her own face. 

“She can speak now, Kanaya?” 

“Young trolls usually can after pupation,” Kanaya said with a shrug. “How are you feeling, sweetie?” 

“Mama,” Aurora babbled again, waving her hands; Rose noticed she no longer had the third pair of insect type limbs, and instead she had the same sort of scars Kanaya did on her belly. “Mama mama mama!” 

“It would appear as if that's the only word she's figured out.” 

Laughing, Rose leaned in and kissed her daughter's forehead. “Well, honestly, I don't think I would have preferred any other word.” 

“Mama!”


End file.
